The life of Wall-e and Eve before they met
by Legendary Alex the lion
Summary: How was it the life of Wall-e and Eve in childhood and in adolescence? . As everyone knows, the life of Wall-e was never easy but this story is more dramatic, Eva will still learn to be a good lieutenant,before of the two they met had a different lifestyle but both have one thing in common, the beginning of their life was difficult.
1. The starting

This happened before of the history of Spring-Heel-Jacq, and here shows the childhood and adolescence of Wall-e and Eve. This is the first time I write a story of Wall-e, in these my first 5 months in the fanfiction, I wrote stories for Madagascar then ... I hope you enjoy the story and talk about whether I should continue this story .

* * *

_**The start**_

_Wall-e:My story begins on the date June 28 of the year 2775, there was still some humans on Earth, but pollution was still at levels dangerous,and on that day my mother was in labor and in the first rays of sunshine, a baby is born, a child with brown eyes and son of a descendant of worker cleaning the Buy n Large (BnL) called Willy and of a scientist at the BnL called Rita. _

* * *

_In New York, in the planet polluted ..._

In the first rays of sun, Willy was helping his wife in her labor of delivery and he says: "let's RIta, put strength!, I'm already seeing the head of the our son" and Rita makes a little of more strength,and a crying of baby was heard, Willy sees a small kid, of eyes and brown hair in bed and Willy picks it up and says: "Rita, look it's a boy", Rita looks to the kid and magpie the baby of the arms of Willy and speaks with a smile: "is a beautiful boy, his name will be Wallace Burtt "but Willy does not understand and asks:" Wallace? "and Rita responds: "Yes, I always thought Wallace is a scientific name"

Willy says: " but... liking more of the name ... Wall-e", Rita look confused to Willy and says: "is ... Wall-e is a good name ... but... wait a minute .. is ... maybe ... it will be called Wall-E Wallace Burtt "and the small baby shows a smiling,Willy says almost laughing:" I think he likes this name ",Willy approaching her face and, the small baby put her hands on her face and her brown eyes begin to glow, Rita and Willy loosen a laugh and, the baby looks at his parents fondly.

* * *

_Wall-e:But I did not know that during my birth, came the birth of Eve, unlike me, Eva was born in luxury and comfort but that does not matter to me, the parents of Eva was a physician and a leader of the training camp._

* * *

_In the medical center of the nave Axiom ... _

The Felicy was in the medical center, her water broke, and began to enter the labor of delivery, your husband Kristofferson was at his side trying to ease her pain, her cries became louder, Kristorferson says: "Felicy, do not give up, you already achieving, only slightly more strength "

And, Felicy yells again, luckily the child was born, a beautiful girl white-haired with white skin and of blue eyes crystalline. Everybody in the medical center were silent to observe the small child who was born, Kristofferson looked at his little daughter in his arms his wife, both of them with a smile,Kristofferson says: "She needs a name ... I know! She'll call ... Lily" and the girl frowned a little Felicy realized this and says: "Kristofferson ... she did not like ... but I have a better name ... and the name, ... Eve?" and the girl later showed a small smile magical

Kristofferson then climbed on a chair and said: "today, a legend was born!,my daughter Eve, will be the best lieutenant that this ship has ever seen, keep my words!" the girl blushed at her father's speech,and Felicy whispered:"Kristofferson, you're embarrassing the girl," Kristofferson falls from his chair and says: "but Felicy, our daughter will be an excellent lieutenant" and Felicy responds: "ok, but the next time, not climb on a chair to speak this "

But something happened when Kristofferson took a few steps forward, he slipped on the wet floor and fell back, the baby Eve could not resist and giggled, and said: "papa".


	2. 3 years later and the two deaths

Wall-e:_Well ... after that day my adventure began. I was always called of weird, since I was 3 years, all because ... I'm a dreamer. And in the same epoch in that I was 3 years old, my father was murdered for reasons unknown and to this day the killers were never found, by making the murder of the my father remains being a mystery unanswered._

* * *

_3 years later ... _

**_Pov Wall-e _**

_I was basically a kid 3 year old very energetic, my clothes this epoch was a white shirt and an orange jumpsuit with orange shoes with small white stripes. All children were playing with the bottles of toxic products, my parents were in the house talking worried about my future, I looked at them confused. _

My mother said: "Willy, we need to do something, our son can not live this polluted place" and my father said: "that's why that ... I can not speak in front of Wall-e"

My mother looked at my innocent brown eyes and said trying to hide his concern: "son ... go play with the other children, your father and I we need to talk", I replied: "yes mom" after that rushes out from home. My mother said, "ready, you can talk Willy" and my father sighed, then began to speak: "dear, do not be mad at me ... but ... I used your laboratory to improve the DNA of Wall-e "when my mother heard it this almost fainted, but she remained standing and awake, and then spoke shouting" you went crazy!, how you can use my lab!, and how can transform your child into a guinea pig! "

My father replied stammering: "... let me explain ... I know it was wrong but ... Rita, I modified our child for be stronger ... he will never being fat, his speed and reflexes were improved and ... I put the extinct of survival in their veins ... our son can now survive in this world "and my mother cried:" but you have the idea of the danger that our son this now! "my father looked at my mother and said softly:" honey, I did it for the sake of our son and I'm sorry "

My mother looked at my father and he was hiding his face with his hands, and whispered: "Rita, I know that sometimes I'm an idiot but I did it for love, I want our son can survive" was then that the look of fury from my mother turned into a look of affection and love, she approached, picked up the face my dad and said sweetly looking at the bright brown eyes of my father: "Willy ... I forgave you...but you could have put our son in danger, but anyway ... you ... still the same man gentle, shy, romantic and attentive that I fell in love ... our son inherited your personality Willy, and my greatest fear is losing you and Wall-e ... I love you "

It was then that my dad surprised her my mom with a romantic and passionate kissing, they remained thus by 2 minutes. When they stopped, my father received a mysterious phone call:

_"Willy ... come, for the abandoned part of New York ... we have an issue to resolve ... but ... come alone"_

Then the phone went dead, my father got a strange look and her body felt strong chills, it was as if something was trying to warn or warn my father of something. But from what I know, these chills meant that death was near

My mother noticed the look worried and startled of my father, was then that she asked: "dear, why are you like this?, And who it was on the phone?". My father lowered his head and replied: "Rita ... I have to leave ... someone wants my help ... but do not worry ... I'll be back", after this he left home and all I could see was my father rushing worried with that will see in the part abandoned, of this polluted city

* * *

_15 minutes later in the part most desolate and dangerous of New York... _

**_Pov Willy _**

_And there I was, in the part most deserted of New York and my chills got stronger. The sky was overcast, I felt a strong smell of corpses and for some reason in my head just heard a song scary like horror movies, and I knew the meaning of all this ... the death want to catch me. I approached and I asked: "is there someone there? ...I came to help," it was then that three men appeared in black clothes and hiding his face with a cloth of the same color _

_The men began to surround me and I asked, "what is happening here?, who are you guys?, and what want from me?", but only one of them replied: "revenge!". And at that moment they began pick up electric batons and one of them hit me in the leg, I screamed in pain, my leg was burned with boiling blood coming out of it, two men grabbed my arms and lifted my head so I could not escape . Then the leader told them: "You really are pathetic Willy, his debt with me is very big, and you're also a threat to my business and the price for it is ... the death, imagine your child will grow up without their father and his wife? vai be widowed early... goodbye ... your shit! " _

_After of this sentence, all I saw was an electric baton cooped up into my chest, my pacemaker exploded, my vision went black and my last words said, "you'll be sorry for it ... and stay ... away from my wife and my son ... ", the leader let out a wicked laugh and said:" I have other plans for your family ... I hope you are not afraid of height, because in few minutes you fall in this abyss! "and then the two men released me, I was lying on the floor with difficulty breathing, the three approached me, I pulled away slowly but it chegei the edge of the abyss. They gave me mercilessly punched in the face and then when I was hanging in the abyss with life-threatening ... stepped on my fingers,could not stand the pain and I fell . I saw my life before my eyes and in my last words before disappearing into the death was: "that my ancestors protect my wife and my little son Wall-e" _

_My body was crushed by several rocks, was a long and painful chegei the floor, I was smashed and my the body turned purple and bloodstained . My life is over in this fateful day. _

* * *

_In much this in the home ... _

_**Pov Rita ** _

If spent 3 hours and Willy still had not returned, suddenly the phone rang and when I answered the phone, a creepy voice said, "Your husband is already dead and you're next ...caution... because you will need "the connection dropped and Wall-e came home. He noticed my look of fear and sad, then asked, "Mommy, why are you sad? and Where's daddy?", I approached him and said: "Wall-e ... his father ... he ... he's dead ".When Wall-e heard this let out tears and shouted: "Mom!, I want Daddy! Please tell me this is a mistake!", I replied: "No son, that's true ... and our lives are in danger "

Wall-e did not hold up and ran into the bedroom and if locked himself, I tried to open the door but it was useless. Her crying got louder and painful, and I said: "Wall-e, I know it's sad but we must move on ... your dad would be sad to in see you so sad ... so let's son, opens this door. "Wall-e got out of bed and opened the door

I looked at him with a look of comfort and Wall-e ran to me and hugged me crying. I looked at her brown eyes bright and I remembered of Willy then said: "Wall-e, you're just like your father ... in appearance and personality" but Wall-e did not understand and asked, wiping her tears: "Mom, what is appearance and personality? ",I was unable to control the laughter and then let out a laugh, Wall-e looked at me even more confused. And then I took it to bed and I counted the story of their ancestors for centuries 21 and 22, her curiosity increased and then gave him a kiss goodnight, turned off the lights and closed the door.

The little Wall-e spent the night crying and looking at the stars, and he said in his innocent personality: "Daddy, are you there?, can you hear me?, One day I will invent a machine and go to visit you at heaven", but that Wall-e did not know was that I was behind the door listening to him.

Even though my husband is dead, Wall-e is equal to Willy, I will always love this boy.

* * *

_Wall-e: Now you guys know the history of my first years of life, when I was little was reading stories of dragons, knights and princesses. My romantic side appeared early, but never fell in love with some girl,actually Eve was my first love ,in her early years she studied in a school of fight, his father was his teacher of struggle and thousands of boys always wanted to be near her, to my jealousy. But in the case of Eve, who died first was his mother._

* * *

_Axiom, three years after the birth of Eve ... _

_**Pov Eve ** _

_I do not remember much of my past but I know enough to tell a story, my clothes this epoch was a white dress with a black belt and white boots and my hair was short,since little I was resistant but ... arriving by so much talk, let's go to my history _

It was an ordinary morning, we were learning the basics about the fights because my father said we were too young to learn how to fight but he could teach some moves. When the sign rang, all children ran how wild through the door , my father approached me and said: "let's go home?, his mother should not have arrived yet", but when my father said this my curiosity and distrust increased, anyway, my mother was always at home after school

When we were on halfway, I decided to ask, "Dad, because my mother has not arrived yet?", He was with expressing shock and replied trying to dodge the question: "Well ...look daughter... I do not know, his mother has much work as lieutenant of captain "but I did not believe, and pretended that I relaxed. But by the time we got home, my father received a call from my mother and it was then that I hid in the closet but I let the door a little open to hear. He was doing everything for that I succeeded not listen, even so heard enough and the conversation went like this:

_Dad:"Felicy, succeeded some result?" _

_Mother:"Yes, but Auto almost catches me in the central computer ... dear if these results are correct, we will return to planet Earth coming soon ... and, Kristofferson I discovered that someone is planning a mutiny " _

_Dad:"what !? but how! anyone planning the mutiny? " _

_Mother:"is the ... oh my god!, help! " _

_Dad:"Felicy? Felicy! responds! what happened!? " _

_Mother:"..." _

_Dad:"oh no! ... Felicy! if the person who is with this phone, this listening to, I'll tell you a thing! you will regret it by this ... assassin! " _

_Mother:"(explosion)" _

When I heard this conversation, I was in shock and I felt the tears coming down my cheeks. So I opened the closet door, I ran towards my father and I asked: "Dad ... Mom died same?" and he replied: "yes ... Eve, we are no longer secure in the Axiom", I asked: "what do we will do?" and he replied: "I do not know ... but soon I will have some idea and even there, you stay in your room and if see something strange, shouts!"

And so I ran up by the stairs and I closed the bedroom door, my fear blinded me and at each shadow that I saw thought was the killer, the situation was like that for 4 hours and then my bedroom door slowly opened. I thought that was the end of me but then I realized it was my dad and he said: "Eve ...I made a decision, as we can not abandon this ship because of security, I decided I have to bend protection and now on forth you and your friends will learn to fight, "I replied," But dad ... you said I'm too young to learn to fight "

He replied: "I know but will learn to fight, let's talk about it tomorrow" and then he put me on the bed, kissed my forehead and said, "Good night, daughter", then he turned off the lights and closed the door, after that moment I spent the night awake with my mind completely confused .


End file.
